


Wonderful Warmth

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Food, Gen, Homesickness, Napping, Romantic Angst, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad keep warm on an ice planet.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 1
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Wonderful Warmth

_[Scene: a cabin on Cryopia. The cabin has a fireplace, a sink, a king-sized bed, a clothes rack, a microwave, and a drawer that holds packets of various hot beverages. Two shivering human boys (Nigel and Chad...who else?) enter the cabin; they both look quite drenched]_

**Chad:** [relieved] Oh, thank _**Zero!**_ I don’t know what I would have done if this convenient cabin wasn’t here!

 **Nigel:** Uh, there are cabins like this all over Cryopia, you know.. The residents of this planet want to make sure that nobody succumbs to hypothermia.

 **Chad:** [dismissively] Yes, yes, whatever. [excitedly] I call the bed!

_[Before Nigel can say anything, Chad quickly takes off his clothes and jumps into bed. The older boy hums happily as he covers himself with the blankets. Nigel growls bitterly as he turns the fireplace on]_

**Nigel:** Figures. You’re all about take, _take,_ _**take**_. First you took my heart when you hurled the Moon Base into the sun...[digging through the drawer]...and now you took the bed, which is now covered with your germs. Just _**wonderful.**_

 **Chad:** [thumping his head against the pillow] You. Idiotic. _**Brat!**_ First of all, I was preventing a surprise attack from the enemy! I...! I was helping you from the sidelines this whole time! And second of all, _why_ are you more concerned over _germs_ than _**survival,**_ huh?!

 **Nigel:** [taking a deep breath] I _am_ surviving. [picking out a packet of chicken soup] I’m getting some food because I’m _hungry._

 **Chad:** Hey, while you’re at it, could you make a bowl for me, too?

 **Nigel:** [picking out another packet of soup] Oh, sure. Coming right up, _princess_. [syrupy] And maybe we can have a nice cup of tea afterwards, eh, Chad?

 **Chad:** [flatly] Absolutely not.

_[Nigel rolls his eyes as he starts preparing the soup for both himself and Chad. Nigel then puts the bowls into the microwave and pushes the reheat button]_

**Nigel:** [sighing sadly]...How did we even get into this mess...?

 **Ch** **ad:** [nonchalantly] Well, for starters, you jumped into a freezing pool of water to save me from drowning. And then you guided me to this cabin so I wouldn’t turn into an ice cube.

 **Nigel:**...Ah, yes. Of course.

 **Chad:** [bewildered] Why’d you save me, anyway? You hate me. You...uh...almost killed me during that, uh, fake treaty incident, remember?

 **Nigel:** [shrugs] Eh. Maybe I just...didn’t feel like killing you today.

 **Chad:** [unconvinced] Uh huh. What’s the real reason?

 **Nigel:**...I never leave an operative behind. Even if that operative _is_ an arrogant belligerent _**jerk.**_ [quietly] And I...still consider you a friend, Chad...

 **Chad:** What was that?

 **Nigel:** [hastily] Nothing.

_[The microwave beeps. Nigel takes out both bowls of soup and hands one of the bowls to Chad]_

**Chad:** [sitting up] Sweet, thanks!

_[Chad quickly takes the bowl out of Nigel’s hands and starts guzzling down his soup. Nigel finds himself staring at Chad’s upper body for a few moments before shaking his head and sitting next to the fireplace]_

**Nigel:** [slowly eating his soup] (Sweet merciful Zero, was I just...staring at Chad’s body back there...? My, he sure is attractive...) [shaking his head] Yikes! Stupid stunning teenager! [covering his mouth] (Oh, no! Did I say that out loud...?!)

 **Chad:** [snickering] Aw, my sweet saviour just called me ‘stunning’~! Oh, you’re such an adorable little cactus, aren’t you, Nigie~?

_[Nigel glances over at Chad and gives him an icy look, which causes the teen’s smile to instantly fade. After a few seconds, Nigel sighs sadly and returns his gaze back to the fireplace]_

**Nigel:**...My ex-girlfriend talked a lot like that.

 **Chad:** [sympathetically] Yeah?

 **Nigel:** Yes. I...adored her affectionate behaviour, her sweet smile, everything. She, um...broke up with me, though, and it was because I was just too...um, _shy_ to return her affections. [his voice starts breaking] I...I miss her a lot. [he guzzles the rest of his soup] But she’s not the only one that I miss dearly...[blinking back tears]...I miss my friends, too.

 **Chad:** [sadly]...Nigel...

 **Nigel:** [sniffs] I miss their jokes, their playful and cheerful natures...[sniffs]...their protectiveness, their loyalty...[sniffs]...their determination...and...and their warmth, too. I...miss them very much...

_[Nigel wipes his tears away using his sleeve. He then composes himself before getting up and taking Chad’s empty bowl]_

**Chad:** [softly] Nigel?

 **Nigel:** Yes...?

 **Chad:** I...I know we don’t really get along, but, uh, just...stop believing that you don’t have any friends, alright? Because the truth is...you still have me, and I absolutely _ **refuse**_ to leave you behind.

 **Nigel:** You...you consider me a friend...?

 **Chad:** Of course. Ever since the day we met, you’ve always been close to my heart.

 **Nigel:** [quietly]...I see.

_[Nigel puts the bowls into the sink and finds himself staring at the wall for a while]_

**Chad:** [worriedly/playfully] Hey! You gonna cuddle me or what?!

 **Nigel:**...I will.

 **Chad:** Good, but remember to take off your clothes, otherwise you’ll turn into an ice cube!

 **Nigel:** [embarrassed] Yes, yes, I know!

_[Nigel takes a deep breath, quickly puts his clothes on the clothes rack, and hops into bed]_

**Nigel:** [sighing happily] Ah, how wonderfully warm...

_[He feels a gentle pair of arms pull him into a warm embrace. Nigel quickly returns the embrace and cuddles up to Chad’s chest]_

**Nigel:** [turning very red] Oh, my...your body is so warm, Chad...

 **Chad:** [resting his head on Nigel’s temple] Please. Between you and I, you’re so much warmer.

 **Nigel:**...Oh.

_[Nigel abruptly starts crying into Chad’s chest. Chad kisses Nigel’s temple and gives the younger boy a squeeze]_

**Chad:** [softly singing] Together forever, no matter how long/from now until the end of time/we’ll be together and you can be sure/that forever and a day/ that’s how long we’ll stay/together and forever more...

 **Nigel:** [tearfully smiling] Thank you, Chad.

 **Chad:** [embarrassed] Huh? Oh, it was, uh, no trouble.

 **Nigel:** [giggling] You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed.

 **Chad:** [turning red] Hey, shut up...

 **Nigel:** I guess you’re not such a bad guy after all.

 **Chad:**...I told you to shut up...

 **Nigel:** [giving Chad a squeeze] I love you, Chad.

_[Chad abruptly yet gently pushes Nigel away and starts poking the younger boy’s scalp]_

**Chad:** If any of this gets out, I will hit you with a pillow. A. Very. Hard. Pillow.

 **Nigel:** [angrily] Oh, sure. Right away, sir.

_[Chad lies down on his back and crosses his arms as he glares at the ceiling for a few seconds]_

**Chad:**...Well? Aren’t you going to cuddle me?

 **Nigel:** [confused] But didn’t you imply--

 **Chad:** Nigel. Cuddle me. Now.

 **Nigel:** [rolling his eyes] Fine, whatever. You’re even more of a cactus than me, by the way.

_[Chad rolls his eyes and says nothing as he lets Nigel climb on top of him. Nigel then wraps his arms around Chad’s neck and buries his face into the older boy’s chest. Chad blushes as he slowly returns the hug]_

**Nigel:** [sighing happily] I feel so safe in your big strong arms, Chad...

 **Chad:** [happily] Really now?

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] Yes....

 **Chad:** Well, you know what? I like cuddling you, too. You feel like a...furnace. No, no, wait, you feel like...[giving Nigel a squeeze]...a warm marshmallow. A very, very _soft_ and _warm_ marshmallow.

 **Nigel:** [half-asleep] Whatever you say...old friend...

 **Chad:** [worried] You’re falling asleep that quickly? You must be really tired, huh? [happily] Well...[yawns]...sleep as much as you need to, Nigel. [slowly closing his eyes] I’m not going anywhere...

End

**Author's Note:**

> You just know that these two will get into a huge fight in the morning for...some reason.  
> And you just know that they'll apologize/stop the fight by kissing and cuddling. 
> 
> Alternatively, they see that it's freezing and/or snowing very heavily outside...and then they go back to cuddling. 
> 
> I'll leave that morning up to your imagination.
> 
> Relevant links:
> 
> https://www.wikihow.health/Treat-Mild-Hypothermia
> 
> https://mandareeboo.tumblr.com/post/171492916967/whats-one-thing-numbuh-one-misses-about-each-of
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StupidSexyFlanders
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IntimateHealing
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HiddenHeartOfGold
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/JerkWithAHeartOfGold
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SlapSlapKiss


End file.
